Talk:Unity of Republicans
Republicanism Has it been started again? I thought republicanism was death Pierlot McCrooke 16:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Republicanism will never die out. Otherwise there would be no Unity of Republicans. Dr. Magnus 16:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :: *sigh* 16:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The kingdom is good. But there is nothing wrong with republicanism Pierlot McCrooke 16:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Your excellence should act like Henry VIII: then you would have no more republicans, you could simply force them to renounce their views or exile them! Dr. Magnus 16:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I will act like King Dimitri, and that's about it. I have no problems with the "UOR". They are free to do as they like, as long as democracy, justice and pluralism are respected. 16:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems they are democratic Pierlot McCrooke 16:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Why don't you guys support a citizen king? Like Louis-Philippe of Orléons? A monarch which is elected by the people until he dies or until the people have voted against him in a referendum. That way, the people can decide. Harold Freeman 16:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: If so, would we really need a monarch then? And yes guys, we are not like the IGP, we are democrats. --Bucurestean 16:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Then why do you ask nazis like Dietrich Honecker and Drabo Doorian to your party? Dr. Magnus 16:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : If they become members of this movement (not a party), they have to obey the rules of this movement. No violence but democracy. I invited them so they could think about their future, are they still going to shout and spread hatred or are they going to better themselves and use the democratic way to accomplish their wish, a Republic. --Bucurestean 16:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :: By the way it does not matter what your ideology is, as written in the article. You should only believe in a Republic, that's all. A kingdom is outdated. --Bucurestean 16:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Outdated? Lol. 16:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: An argument strong as steel, is it not?! -- 17:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Haha 17:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I feel Honecker and Doorian just dislike this specific king... if they have overthrown Dimitri and all the royalists are hanging from the gallows as Honecker predicted... who can tell what they will do? Perhaps Honecker's ultimate plan is to crown himself the king of Lovia and rule as a despot in his own right! Do not trust them... Dr. Magnus 17:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: 100x Aec) I still like it though :). Why would someone be 'more' than another? --Bucurestean 17:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Well, I like your predictions :P --Bucurestean 17:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Just be careful, Bucu, not to trust these devils... Dr. Magnus 17:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: How do you know those people that well, dear Baron :O. I'm going to have dinner if you allow me :) --Bucurestean 17:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) what to do? Erwin(mesaje| ) 17:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean, Erwin? What to do about what, exactly? Please, explain yourself better. Dr. Magnus 17:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah Magnus, --Erwin(mesaje| ) 17:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Drabo I, Drabo Doorian, hereby join in. And I may be a nazi and a follower of white supremacy, this does not mean however that I am a bad person and I personally do not approve violence. 09:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Being racist doesn't make you evil, but just a total retard. I strongly advice the Unity of Republicans to suspend Drabo's membership, even if it is just to make a cooperation with decent people possible. You wouldn't want to have his image affecting the UoR would you? 13:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. I personally would not want to join in an organisation when I know nazi's are among the members. Nazi's are evil: they will bring doom to all their enemies and hang them. As the book: Adolf Hitler: No friend better, no enemy worse written by this Drabo says, he is a supporter of white supremacy. That means, in normal words: a serious racist! Why is he allowed (and even invited) as a member? Dr. Magnus 15:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: after edit conflict) Well, I'll repeat it another time: everyone with peaceful and democratic intentions who supports the establishment of a republic, no matter what kind of ideology he supports, can help the Unity of Republicans by becoming a member. If he doesn't have peaceful nor democratic intentions, I don't understand why he would have become member of the UoR then, because the UoR wants to accomplish its goal only by future elections and a vote in the Congress. --Bucurestean 15:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: I invited all people who have declared in the past to be a Republican. Communists, fascists, we don't care because we are not a political party. --Bucurestean 15:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Any nazi may claim to be non-violent, but in the end, he or she is still a nazi. Which means: he or she, as a nazi, cannot be trusted and should not be trusted. There is no such thing as a "peaceful nazi", that is like a "aggresive hippy". Dr. Magnus 15:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Any man could claim he has good intentions then, if you look it that way, so nobody could be trusted actually. --Bucurestean 15:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::But being a racist does violate your condition of being democratic. You can do as you please, but tolerating nazism is even worse than nazism itself. If your lack of backbone is nothing more than an opportunist strategy I will not spare the name of the UoR in an upcomming anti-racism offensive. 16:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I support the lovian republic but I am a camunist Owen1983 20:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I will join up I will join this movement Owen1983 01:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay comrade Owen, they will be thrilled to have you. This "UoR" is not a political party, however! Dr. Magnus 06:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Troubled views I feel that some of the viewpoints defended by the UoR are rather cripple. I have made a small oversight of the ones I wish to comment on: * The King's automatically seat in Congress and involvement in government formation: it is true that the King has many political power, but the current proposal in Congress, which the King supports (!), tries to restore the balance by giving Congress the ultimate vote. * The King decides who becomes Judge: plain bullshit, the Secretary of Justice does. Where did you get this idea anyway? * The King hasn't any royal blood: who does? 'Royal blood' is scientifically seen pure nonsense. A King needs reason and intelligence, not royal blood. * We pay taxes to the king: do we? I never gave a penny! Nowhere is stated that we pay for the palace, the monarchs pension, ... Besides, wouldn't we have to pay for a president too? * The King decides who becomes administrator: Aha, in fact Dimitri does. Even if he founded this site as a republic he would still be in charge of the administration. Do you know anyone who could do his job equally good? I hope you see that taken these comments in consideration, 'republicanism' isn't much more than 'we-want-someone-else-than-Dimitri-ism'. After all, there are no strong arguments against a kingdom that can't be used against a republic. 09:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Could you stop with stalking the UoR. It will lead up to nothing, and besides, you will cause a political schism. PLEASE take that into consideration. Pierlot McCrooke 09:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't 'stalk' the UoR niet, I just remark that most views need to be reconsidered and that some of them are even lies. I don't want to cause a schism at all. Perhaps I should just write some 'reactions' on the page itself? 09:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Die foute feiten gaat Bucu vast herschrijven zodat het correct is, maar graag NIET de UOR stalken. JUllie zijn veels te bang voor de uOR. Leer gewoon dat wij veilig zijn. Je bereikt alleen maar politieke verdeeldheid met dat gestalk Pierlot McCrooke 10:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Once more: I do not fear the UoR, I just fear that they will spread lies and tell things that aren't true. On the page it states that the King appoints judges but NEVER had a judge been appointed by the King. That is thus a lie. Remove the lies and you don't have to worry about me again. 10:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Indirectly the king seesm to do. We may spread lies, but someone might correct them. Yuri it seesm you are on a vendetta Pierlot McCrooke 10:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My only two fears are that the UoR will spread lies to achieve its goals and that it might get used as an instrument by much more radical people. In both cases intellectual opposition would be the cure. The UoR can speak their mind as I can mine, that will be the deal. 10:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::please dont do a stalk on behalf of the PD. You are misusing your PM function to stalk the UOR. That is wrong Pierlot McCrooke 10:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The PD and my function of PM have nothing to do with this. I would still have made those remarks if I wasn't even in Congress and member of this movement myself! I support less King and more Congress, but I would NEVER spread lies to achieve my goal. 10:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: The King has always been an important factor in the discussions about who should become a Judge. He even asks users to become Judge http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:American_Eagle#Justice_.2B_Archive. The rest of your points here above are just an attempt to distort the story. --Bucurestean 11:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The King can't appoint judges, no matter how many hypothetical questions he would ask. You are mistaken Dimitri's personal influence because of his capacities with his official functions. 11:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: He says it explicitely: "Do you accept my offer"? :) O, and I forgot, how did it happen in 2008? --Bucurestean 11:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, preceded by a sentence clearly giving away the 'hypothetical' aspect of the situation. It is nice to have a capable person around who can take initiative and such. If Dimitri wasn't king I would still listen to hear about his advice. 11:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Great to know that... --Bucurestean 11:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Great that you have chosen Beaverwick for the Kings Department. Was it just coincidence that you chose my hamlet? Pierlot McCrooke 11:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :No, I really liked the location. Furthermore a Republican created it :). --Bucurestean 11:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Why Republicans should perhaps not be in power (they don't read the law) "He still decides who becomes Judge, thus the trias politica is not maintained." :the laws i have just read say otherwise... :Const. Art. 9.6: "The Supreme Court Judges are appointed by the Federal Secretary of Justice, with the agreement of the Prime Minister." :strange, isn't it? 08:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::According to Alexandru, the judge chosing is indirectly influenced by the King Pierlot McCrooke 09:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::@Andy: true. It's called populism: sleeping during Congress sessions and yelling on the streets. Maybe some of these people should consider political effort: working during Congress sessions and giving people correct information about the law. 15:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Reading this makes me very sad: Lovia is a democratic Kingdom and everyone joining, is well informed beforehand. Thos who do not agree, please feel free and live somewhere else. There are plenty of republics around. One can live his virtual life where ever ons feels comfy. Did if occur to you that some people do not have any problems with a Kingdom ? --Lars Washington 15:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I love living in this monarchy, I think it is great. It gives a country a much richer history and culture and I shall always support the monarchy even if this will mean the Baron of Donia has to give his life for it! All in favor of the king, say aye! Dr. Magnus 21:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with you, my dearest Lars. I acknowledge the problems of a monarchy and our monarchy, but we are working on it. Congress recently accepted a series of proposals reforming our state, with the intent of increasing our democracy. 07:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sweet This is a real nice aricle: well done! Dr. Magnus 19:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ownership issue Is there not a way to prevent people from "taking over" an organization one intentionally SHUT DOWN? I am sick of Pierlot's little projects... -- 07:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sunt indiferent... it's just a site about a fictive country... Bucurestean 07:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The owner has closed it, and because he isnt the owner of it anymore, then anyone freely can restart it Pierlot McCrooke 07:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Ha, republicanism. Always an interesting topic, but usually only a bunch of people who want to exploit the movement to their own benefits. The only republicanism I ever fully supported was the one of the Spanish Civil War, and it lost. 11:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: a bunch of people who want to exploit the movement to their own benefits. Exactly like we've seen with communism in the past, competitors killing each other to gain more influence within the party. Bucurestean 11:11, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Luckily we don't have these issues with the CPL-NM which is open, democratic and works with a bottom-up approach. 11:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, we didn't have that either as you see that Pierlot just tries to "restart" something dead. There has never been such an internal struggle for power :S Bucurestean 11:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::There needs to be a consensus on some general issues in each movement, I believe that is what republicanism misses most of the time. Of course the other extreme of screening your members and sending people to labor camps for saying 'I disagree' isn't to good either. 11:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It was more an one issue movement, namely the desire to found a Republic sometime. It wished to stay on the background from the political scene, the LD, IGP or CPL-NM. It has never been a point of the movement to send people to labor camps, come on, you know we didn't want to be put on the scale of left-right as we have only one point of view, creating a Republic? We had leftist and rightist members, of course, everyone has his own opinions. Bucurestean 11:27, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I think there is a misunderstanding here: I was referring to republicanism in general (as a historical movement) as having a weak coherence. I than contrasted this to the extreme obedience to other movements such as nazism or soviet communism. 11:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Archive from talk page of the Pierlot movement Hahaha :P Bucurestean 19:05, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Quite a pity the other page is called (former movement), 'cause this unity won't hold out very long, knowing pierlot. Shouldn't we move the other one to (first former movement)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Cutting Deep man, Cutting Deep.Marcus Villanova 20:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Any comments? --Semyon 13:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, merge into Former movement? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:18, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Me too. --Semyon 15:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC)